Ato (TV Series)
This article is about the TV series. You maybe looking for the character. Ato (アトー Atō) is a British/American/Thai Flash children's comedy web series and a Japanese anime series created by Khem Intarajongjai and produced from 2015 to 2016 for Meomeo Kekoki Productions. It centres on a family of anthropomorphic Canimals who live at The Forest. The main character is the family's son and title character, Ato. It was now produced by Brown Bag Films. Storyline Main article: List of Ato episodes The program is set in South Korea centres around Canimal families living and working in houses. The main character, Ato, belongs to one such family. He frequently goes on adventures with his little sister, Mimi, and often gets into mischief with his best friend, Fizzy. Characters Some of the characters appearing in Ato are given below. Main * Ato 'is the main character of the series, a typically playful, sometimes naughty, curious little boy beagle. He is strong-willed and mostly well-behaved but prone to making mischief and throwing occasional tantrums. * 'Mimi 'is Ato's younger sister. She resembles an emperor poodle, as do other infant/toddler Canimals throughout the show. Like all toddlers, she is happy and playful but very sensitive, and is often a target for Ato's practical jokes. * 'Oz 'and 'Uly 'are Ato and Mimi's parents, Uly is a postman who uses a non-smoking pipe in the early episodes, but quits later. He has a car to deliver the mail, sometimes with help from Ato. Oz is a housewife who spends most of her time cooking and cleaning. Oz sometimes gets help from Ato and Mimi, and she always gives them a cuddle when they have learned a lesson. * 'Doc 'is Ato and Mimi's paternal and maternal grandfather, who appeared in the episode "Music Lessons", "Doc is Ill" and "Ato Cannot Lose". He is an expert accordionist, as he demonstrates to Ato in that episode, and is also a former professional weight lifter, and in the latter of which he is shown to be good at bowling. * 'Dal 'is Oz's brother and Ato and Mimi's maternal uncles. In "Ato Goes Away", Ato goes to stay with Dal. In "Ato the Babysitter", he cares for Dal's twin puppies whilst he and Oz go out, then in "Ato Makes a Mistake", he cares for Dal's egg that is due to hatch. * 'Danny and Donny 'are Ato and Mimi's cousins who appear in "Ato the Babysitter" where they are cared for by Ato when their father (Dal) goes out with Oz. Recurring * 'Fizzy 'is a Siamese cat. First appearing in the episode "Ato Goes Fishing", he is friendly and playful, yet cheeky in a lot of ways. * 'Toki 'is a somewhat foolhardy rabbit. He often persuades Ato to do wild and silly things with him. * 'Leon is Ato's chameleon friend. * Wooang 'is a bull terrier. He first appeared in the episode "Forest Hockey". * 'Ricki 'is a black hound, first appears in "Ato on the School Excursion". * 'Pow 'is an owl who first appeared in the episode "Ato Delivers The Mail". Pow only appears in a handful of episodes. * 'Sai is Ato's rhino friend. He debuted in the final episode, "Ato and the Abominable Rhino". * 'Nia '''is Ato's girlfriend and Mimi's best friend. She first appeared in the episode "Ato's Admirer". Nia sometimes makes fun of Ato, because he's paying more attention to her. Minor * 'Capri 'is Ato's teacher. He lives in a school and rings the bell when it is time for school to begin or end. He first appeared in the episode "School Time". * 'Tung '''is a poor male hyena. He lives in an abandoned house and gladly accepts Ato's gifts. He first appeared in "Ato and the Barrel Organ". Production He is based There into an Object Show. But From Now on His Release of the TV Show is Produced by Brown Bag Films. Powerhouse of Entertainment distributed a clone of Dragon Ball and Lupin The Third. Ato is Animation Production by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. and TMS Entertainment, Inc. Distribution and receipts Ato the Series was Released in 2015 with Lewis M. Zepeda's Sugoi Hebereke and Currently Released in 2015 with Josh Bear's The Maw. Category:American Comedy Shows Category:Japanese Anime TV Shows